Elevator Fun
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: Zack and Cody have just moved into the Tipton, and need something fun to do. Zack finds a list of 'Things to do in an elevator', and of course, decides to go through the entire list. Hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

_When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them  
on the shoulder and then pretend it wasn't you._

"You are so brilliant, Zack! Where did you find this?" Cody shrieked as he examined the white sheet of paper in front of him.

Zack Martin smiled broadly, "You dare question where I found these?? Dude, I made them up!!"

Cody, as doubtful as ever, glared at his replica in a way that suggested to own up.

With a sigh, Zack rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay…maybe I discovered them on the Internet…but hey! I still found them! And we can still use them!"

He snatched the typed paper from Cody and laughed, "I say let's go take a trip in the elevator!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cody.

The two boys practically raced to the hotel elevator, hoping that only one other person would get on.

"I'll do the tapping, you just keep your face straight," Zack instructed. Cody, used to his older brother's demands, nodded.

Three floors down, a blonde woman with heavy mascara stepped inside. She was alone—perfect! Zack scooted closer to the woman's side while Cody bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Quickly, Zack reached out as the woman pressed her floor number, tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and slyly returned to his original spot.

"Oh, that's right, Cody, Mom said to make sure we are back tonight for dinner," He kept his voice low and directed to Cody.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, "Excuse me, sir." She snapped, "What do you want?"

Innocently, Zack turned to the woman, "What do you mean, ma'am? What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I am talking about, very well in fact. You tapped me on the shoulder, and unless it was a practical joke, which it probably was, then you wanted something."

"I didn't tap you on the shoulder!" Zack chuckled, "My brother and I have been discussing our Mom's rules of going out of the room on our own, weren't we, Codester?"

"Sure were!" Cody's voice was high, almost a dead giveaway of Zack's action.

"Whatever! Keep your hands to yourself!" she sneered.

"Um…of course, ma'am."

The woman shook her head and crossed her arms, turning her gaze to the wall, as if she didn't even want to look at them. Zack smirked, tapping her shoulder again.

"STOP!" She fumed.

"Stop _what_, ma'am?" Zack asked angrily.

"You know, this is why I hate kids! So immature!" The woman suddenly pressed a button for the next floor, and as the doors opened, she nearly jumped out.

"I do hope I never see either of you brats again!" she cried.

"Good to know, ma'am!" Zack called after her.

Zack and Cody glanced at each other and burst out laughing in unison.

"Oh, Zack…this living in a hotel thing just became a whole lot more fun!!"

**A/N: I've been wanting to do this idea for a while now, for just something to read that is funny. It will get better than this, I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

(_Zack's List of Things to do in an Elevator)_

_Push the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more._

"Codester…I don't know about you…but I'm up for another ride in the elevator."

It had been only a few hours since Zack and Cody Martin had tried out number one on Zack's list of things to do in an elevator. The mischievous boys exchanged glances that spelled out 'let's do it!' and bounced up from their current couch positions in their suit.

"Can I do the button pressing this time?" Cody anxiously asked, "Since you did the tapping last time?"

Zack chewed his lip in concentration as he thought about it, "Cody…who's list is it?"

"Yours." Cody replied, because that was the answer Zack was hunting for.

"So whose ideas are these?"

"Um...yours?"

"And who can perform the tasks solo if he needed to?"

"Uh…you?"

"Okay, then." Zack settled it, "My list. My fun."

"Well then why am I even here?!"

Zack shrugged, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "'Cuz it's no fun without you, buddy!"

Cody rolled his eyes, "Zack…technically it isn't _really_ your list. You printed it off the Internet! So technically they aren't even _really_ your ideas. So…so can I…?"

"But Cody!" Zack argued, "I _found_ it on the Internet. And printed it _off_ the Internet. So really, kind of sort of, they _are_ my ideas."

"No. They aren't, Zack. No wonder you always get in trouble in school for plagiarizing! The teacher tells you to make it your own, and you think that because you found it, it suddenly _is_ your own!"

"Oh, Cody…" Zack sighed, beginning to cave.

"C'mon, Zack! There are plenty more opportunities on the list! Please?"

"Fine, fine, fine…" Zack answered unhappily, "_You _can do this one…"

"Yes!" Cody cried in victory.

Cody half ran, half walked up to the nearest elevator, with Zack sulkily tagging behind, muttering something so low that no one except Zack could hear.

When the doors opened, they revealed three people. A tall man with a black business suit, and two brothers dressed in swimming trunks (obviously headed down to the pool).

Cody, glancing behind him at his own brother, grinned, "It's perfect!" he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Zack huffed, just praying that Cody could pull this off without screwing up.

Stepping inside the elevator, Cody smiled and reached forward at the elevator pad. He pressed the button for floor number three, and then jerked back.

"Ow!" he cried, shaking off his hand as if he'd been shocked. He looked around at the people in the elevator with a childlike grin.

And just like he was supposed to, he went back for more. Pressed the button for floor number four. Jerked back, looked around at everybody with a little kid grin, went back again. For even more.

The man in the business suit wore an expression that clearly stated, 'what a freak!' Yet at the same time, it was an expression of compassion. It was quite evident that the man thought that Cody needed…help. Special help.

The brothers seemed to be equally freaked out. The youngest boy, only about eight or nine years old, blurted out, "Are you like LD or something?"

Cody giggled in response.

At this point, Zack crossed his arms, _so _glad that he'd decided to allow Cody to do this one. He'd made a complete and total idiot of himself!!!

By the time that the elevator came to a stop, the man scrambled to the doors, and was out before they had fully opened. The brothers exited with the man as well, even though it wasn't their floor.

The oldest brother, about sixteen or so, said, "C'mon Joseph, let's get out of here! We'll take the stairs from here!"

"Right behind you, Jeremy!" Joseph called.

As soon as the doors closed again, Zack burst out laughing, "Oh, Cody…" between chuckles, he said, "I honestly…didn't think…you could pull…that off…but…but you did!"

"Yeah, I did…and I feel…I feel very stupid…and ashamed…"

"Well you should!" Zack's laugher hadn't died yet, "Because you _looked _like an absolute fool! It was priceless! I must thank you for begging to do this one…'cuz man, am I glad _I _didn't!!"

"That's it!" Cody rolled up his sleeves, "You're doing the next three on your own!"

"No, actually, I think you should. That was very amusing."

"Oh, you _better_ get ready to run…" Cody drawled as the elevator inched nearer to their original floor.

"And you better get ready to scream, 'cuz I took a picture of your goofy grin earlier with Mom's cell phone."

"You stole Mom's cell phone? Wait—_you took a picture??"_

"Sending it to everyone in school…"  
"Oh, you're _dead!!"_


End file.
